


Pink Dust:  The Machine

by decideusernamelater



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Growth, Sex Toys, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decideusernamelater/pseuds/decideusernamelater
Summary: Based on BradTanker3's comics, though with elements of IQ-Loss and Sluttification removed, an alternative take on how the transformations in Pink Dust could have gone in a universe where they came out as I wrote the initial transformations, though that seems unlikely.  A series of (potential) shorts that, at best, will feature as many transformations as are featured in Pink Dust canon.  While it does remove the IQ-Loss and Sluttification, it is less Vanilla-inclined than Pink Dust itself.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Pink Dust:  The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick head's up; the first couple pages read the same as the first chapter of Pink Dust. After that though, it veers off. Enjoy!

Yang Xiao Long had always thought of herself as a rather stunning and beautiful young woman. Hell, you'd probably have been hard-pressed to find someone who disagreed. 5'8", golden blonde hair reaching down to a nice, firm tush that was settled on a pair of hips that, combined with a rather luscious pair of D-Cup breasts, created a pretty stunning hourglass figure. Put this all on a pair of nice legs and with a fit, but not too muscular, body and Yang pretty much figured herself to be one hot mama...

Up until she'd arrived at Beacon Academy, of course. 

There had been a few surprises for Yang upon arriving at Beacon. The first was that her darling baby sister, Ruby, would be accompanying her. A good surprise, all told. The next was that her partner was going to be this silent, if polite, black-haired girl named Blake Belladonna, which again, a good surprise. She could've taken or left her at first but, after a while, the surprise that Weiss Schnee could actually be a fun person to be around was one she welcomed as part of her new group of friends. Heck, that Ruby was her team leader, knowing what her baby sis was capable of, was an even better surprise...

The one surprise that still stuck with Yang and still made the young woman feel... well, to be frank, inadequate were the other students. Not students her age, mind; Weiss had this traditional, simple kind of beauty to her with her lamppost figure and while Pyrrha Nikos was hot Yang figured she gave her a run for her money. No, it wasn't girls in her year that were making the Xiao Long feel like she wasn't measuring up...

It was the older girls.

To put it bluntly... everyone older than her in Beacon was insanely hot.

This wasn't a joke or a jab on Yang's part either, she knew that everyone else on her team, everyone Team JNPR and, Hell, everyone on every other 1st Year Team felt it too in the way they looked at the other students. To call the older Huntsmen and Huntresses-In-Training hunks and babes was an understatement. Some girls had boobs that were so much bigger than her own that they easily could've sandwiched her entire head and still had room. Others had big asses, creamy thighs and long legs, which contributed to them being quite tall, such that they walked sex appeal. Finally, something that particularly rubbed Yang the wrong way, was the luscious, long locks that she saw on so many other girls. She'd worked hard to make sure her beautiful hair was as beautiful as it was, treating it so well... but for all these girls it just seemed to come so naturally.

Not to mention they all knew how to show it off. While Yang's spats, sort of skirt, knee-high boots, tube top and jacket certainly weren't hiding anything much when it came to her figure, these other girls with their much more sexually pronounced figures flaunted it in a way that even got Yang to blush. 

Now... it would've been hypocritical for Yang to complain about how the older girls were making her feel without taking notice of the fact that the guys... well, if she was appreciative of the guys her age coming into Beacon, then these older fellows were just... woof. Yang wasn't ashamed to admit that there had been a time or two where she'd spent some time in the shower just letting herself go to reduce some stress. So it wasn't like Yang was completely against how good everyone at Beacon looked...  
It just seemed so weird that there was such a disparity... it also made Yang a little nervous. Was this what Hunter training did to you... could Yang expect to look like these other girls if given enough time at Beacon?

The thought was, on the one hand, exciting... but also made her nervous. It wasn't just the threat of such a dramatic change in figure but in behavior.

If Yang was being frank, there was barely a day that went by in Beacon where she didn't hear some people howling like their lives depended on it. As time went on, yang had even begun to notice the signs; Beacon seemed like a couple's paradise, with seemingly every person paired off with someone else... and God, if they got that look in their eyes before they snuck off, you knew you were about to hear some screaming. It'd gotten to the point where Yang was getting good at recognizing couples and then immediately getting out of the vicinity before they got in the mood.

Unlike Ruby, who seemed to not get it for the first few days here at Beacon, Yang immediately knew what was going on and... well, was pretty much red-faced. Now Yang wasn't some pure, untouched girl by any means. She'd made out with a few guys and gotten into some heavy petting but... well, sex, sex this loud, sex this passionate, was still out of her wheelhouse...

That these girls seemed to revel in it just seemed... well, not wrong or irresponsible per se because hey, who knew, they were probably using condoms, right? Besides, if their hunks were having as much fun, and it sure as Hell sounded like they were, then... good for them? It just seemed odd for a Hunter School was all. 

"Miss Xiao Long." Yang flinched as her name was called, the blonde brawler quickly moving as she passed by another girl who was exiting the nurse's office. That had about described her first couple weeks here at Beacon and, while it was all odd, she was still doing some things she expected. The weapons and fighting training were still going forward, she was learning about more monstrous Grimm and Ruby was throwing herself into her role as a leader by doing team exercises. Aside from the propensity for this school to have so many hot guys and girls, it was still relatively normal. Heck, even today when First Years were being called in for a medical examination to make sure that things were going well with their training seemed normal enough.

The only hiccup was the woman who'd just called Yang in to be examined; Glynda Goodwitch. Fitting in with the theme of older women in this school just being so crazy hot, Professor Goodwitch stood a good several heads taller than Yang and, if that wouldn't have been problem enough for them to have an eye to eye conversation, the fact that the woman was positively stacked would've been further prevention. Ye Gods, forget fitting most of Yang's torso into her cleavage, Yang's entire upper body probably could've been shoved between them and still had room for more of her... which would've been easy given the giant book window that Professor Goodwitch had in her dress. The woman's dress didn't even get down past her ass as her stockings came up and covered the remainder, a thin line of cloth that was her underwear somewhat clear through the stockings before they disappeared into the valley of her cheeks. Big, pouty lips maintained a somewhat stern frown, as always, and the woman's hair was tied up in a tremendous bun, save for a spiraling curl that shined and sparkled blonde...

Again, Yang couldn't help but feel annoyed by her hair above all the rest of this. 

"Good day Miss Xiao Long. I promise this won't take long." The stern voice of Glynda Goodwitch brought Yang out of her reverie, the blonde nodding at her teacher while said professor clacked her long fingernails against the Scroll she was holding. "We're just checking in on the First Years... making sure you all are adapting well to life here at Beacon, making sure there are no medical issues." Yang nodded understandingly at that, kicking her feet up as she looked at Glynda.

"Sounds like a plan teach... uh, nothing for me, I guess. Feel as fit as a fiddle if I'm being honest!" Yang said with no exaggeration. She'd always had plenty of energy and felt pretty good, especially once she'd unlocked her Aura. Sickness and poor health were pretty much a thing of the past thanks to that. Professor Goodwitch nodded, the woman's tongue peeking out to lick her fat lips for a moment as she looked over her Scroll.

"Good to hear. That's also borne out by how well you've been doing in classes and during exercises these past few weeks. You show a strong acumen for combat, excellent physical strength, good agility, flexibility and excellent stamina. You're the picture of good health, Miss Xiao Long." Yang can't help but grin at that. As jealous as she is on some level of Professor Goodwitch and the other girls, it still felt good to be acknowledged in such a way by them.

"Great! So it sounds like a pretty open and shut case then, right? I'm free to go?" Yang moved to get up and leave, though Glynda raised a single finger and shook her head at that, causing the blonde to blink. 

"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes, but you're not quite done for the day, Miss Xiao Long." Glynda quickly snapped up a notepad and a pen, writing down instructions onto the page before ripping it off. "Follow these directions once you get to the main tower elevator and go down to the third level basement. We'll be giving you a more... direct physical to finalize your condition in our records."

"Aw, teach. You just said I was the picture of good health? Do I really gotta take some physical?" Even as Yang griped a bit, she took the instructions without much hesitation, looking them over as she memorized what Glynda had said; main elevator, third level basement. 

"It's a formality to be sure, Miss Xiao Long, but it will be important for us to structure your physical education from here on out. It'll be fine, don't worry." Glynda said, smiling at the young woman as Yang just heaved a sigh, grinned and put the instructions away.

"Alright, I'll go. Though I've gotta warn you; the last time I got physical with anything I ended up breaking a bunch of stuff. Eh, eh?" She said, Glynda, groaning as she shook her head, watching Yang leave her office only a second later. As she did, and as her footsteps disappeared down the hall, Glynda heaved a sigh, reaching down into her cleavage to pull out her Scroll, activating it.

"Alright, Headmaster. Yang is on her way for the Pink Dust Treatment. I'll start calling in the other members of her team now that she's on her way."

"Glad to hear it, Glynda. By the end of the day, all the first years who made it this far should be freshly advanced by the Dust and ready for the heightened training. Given the amount of moves Salem seems to be making, having the first years mostly combat-ready will be essential; they can't be content with simply fighting the Beowolves available in the forest, after all."

"Of course sir. Though... do we really need to make the process so... impersonal and invasive? The Pink Dust can affect them over a longer period of time with the same results, after all, so..."

"Glynda I assure you, if there was a way to do this quickly that was less impersonal, I would. However, we already know all the available first years are now safe to take Pink Dust and this is the only way to get them through their first transformation in a couple of hours. The sooner it's done, the sooner they adjust to their new forms and the sooner life moves on as it did, save for the slight libido increase endemic the Dust."

And the... finality of the process of finding a partner, should they ever take someone to bed. The very thing that had kept Glynda putting off serious relationships ever since she willingly signed up for this transformation... she supposed that was another aspect that made her want to go with the slow process. She had a choice; these young men and women were being, more or less, tricked into it. They at least deserved a slow, comfortable process rather than those... machines.

Still, Glynda just nodded her head.

"Of course, Headmaster. I'll start summoning Miss Belladonna to the office now." She closed the line as she spoke, running a hand through her hair as she shook her head. 

At the very least the numbing agent would make it so that Miss Xiao Long would only feel pleasure from the entire process.

* * *

Yang had never really realized just how labyrinthine Beacon's basements could be. She honestly whistled upon entering the grey halls of Beacon's basements, kind of impressed by the old-timey decor. This must've been some grand basement or secret tunnel back when Beacon was just a castle. She followed her instructions as best she could as she moved through the hallways, her eyes glancing around curiously as she passed by doors. A lot of them had the names of other students on electronic displays on them, probably to alert people to which one was theirs. She even saw a door for Blake and one for Weiss as she passed through and, eventually, found one for herself. She looked around to see if she recognized any other names, saw none she really did, and shrugged.

Yang noticed that there was a space on the door for her to scan her Scroll and, after grabbing it and popping it open, she did so. Once the door unlocked she moved through it and took a gander at the space. The sight inside was kind of strange. It was a pretty small arena of a room if she was being honest. Metal floors and a metal roof stood out against the original stone walls of the basement, drawing Yang's attention as she strode into the room. 

"Hello, Miss Xiao Long! Good to have you here this afternoon!" Yang jumped just a little bit as a friendly, if clearly synthesized, female voice suddenly played out of some speakers she couldn't see in the room, causing her to look around to try and spot them. "I have to say, you're looking quite well! Seems like you're here for your physical, yes?" The voice intoned as Yang shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose. Gotta admit I wasn't expecting some disembodied voice to be keeping an eye on my physical. I figure you'd need a person to judge it or something."

"I hope the surprise isn't unpleasant, at least! Beacon, while well-staffed, doesn't have the staff necessary to oversee the process of your physical." Though, in truth, it was also a morale issue; turns out watching the cold, mechanical process unfold, even if the girls were themselves and cheery by the end of it, slowly ground away at human handlers. So an A.I. needed to be instituted. "Now then, shall we get started? I know most young people have plenty of things they'd prefer to get to aside from a boring physical." 

"Heh, yeah, I'd actually planned on doing some work on my bike, Bumblebee, later so... you know, sooner we're done here sooner I can get to that." Yang snapped her fingers as the sudden sound of metal moving surprised her. She turned around and saw two large metal rods rise out of the young, a large metal ball supported on top of some kind of plate at the top of each of them.

"Now that's the spirit! We'll get started immediately, in that case. Now then, if you could stand on that spot right there-" Yang watched as two glowing spots, one for each foot, formed in front of the two metal rods, "-and then place your hands on the orbs then that would be great! We'll be started with a physical test of your Aura; we'll be charging these balls with electricity to see how much your Aura can stand up against before its defenses falter."   
  
"Oh! Sounds surprisingly cool. Alright, let's do this." Yang cracked her fingers as she walked over to the two metal rods, placing her feet in just the right place before placing her hands on the orbs, one hand each. 

"Alright, I'm sensing your hands and feet are in place, Yang. Are ready to go? Give the orbs a good, hard squeeze before we start if you are!" Yang grinned at how excited the A.I. voice sounded. Artificial or not, she had to admit, it really knows how to get her going for what would otherwise probably be a pretty plain physical. So she did just that, tensing her body up and giving the orbs a nice, hard squeeze, both of them lighting up as she tightened her grip as hard as she could.

"Alright, I'm ready to go! Let me have it!" Yang declared, watching as the orbs seemed to detect where her hands were, a light orange glow around the spot as the dish underneath the orbs swiveled around in preparation for this particular test.

"Great!" The voice chirped out, sounding positive and excited. Just as Yang was ready to get a sudden charge running up her arms to test her Aura though she ended up getting another surprise. The plate that the metal orbs had been connected to, quite suddenly, snapped up and around, forming a dome around her hands that shut tight around her wrist, clamps extending out to lock her wrist into place and keep her from slipping her hands out. At the same time two holes right beside her feet suddenly opened up and two iron clamps shut around her feet, iron bars connected to the clamps still inside the hole and extending down a ways as Yang jerked from the suddenness of it all. Immediately the metal rods connected to the plate gave a short 'hiss' and disconnected, dropping right back down into the floor... and leaving Yang dropping down too, the young woman crying out in surprise as she suddenly felt the weight of the metal orbs inside of the containers, her hands still locked around them. She hit the floor with a metal thud, the young woman jerking up and against her hand restraints out of instinct and finding no give.

"Ha.. ha... Hey, what gives exactly?" Yang called out, grinding her teeth and focusing her Aura into her arms to try and increase her strength to lift the metal restraints. Even with all of her might, they were too heavy for her, leaving her effectively pinned to the floor by them, even without the metal cuffs around her legs, as the ceiling opened up and two metal bars started to extend down.

"I'm sorry Miss Xiao Long, I'm afraid I've evasive with the truth as to what shall be the process for your physical." The artificial voice called out, sounding sincerely apologetic as Yang's lilac eyes watched in panic as the metal bars reached down and connected to the wrist joints of her hand containers. Yang cried out as the bars suddenly lifted, forcing her to stand up as they extended her hands out into the air as she heard some whirring of metal open up behind her, a cold breeze blowing up her legs. She looked down and back to see a chair rising out of the floor, joints locked in various places for various purposes, but with black leather padding that, had Yang's mind not been entering full panic mode, she would've thought looked extremely comfortable. 

"W-What?! Hey, then tell me what's going to happen!? This isn't exactly what I signed up for you know!" Yang declared, doing her best to struggled around her leg restraints and the bars connected to her hand containers. Nothing to it either way, though she did jerk the bars connected to her hands around slightly, as they seemed design to allow her to have some give at this stage.

"I would but, well, there's no point! By the end of the physical, you'll forget all about what took place, so that's good! It's part of the process of readjusting what you thought you looked like before coming to Beacon." 

"Readjusting fucking what?! Hey, get this shit off of me and explain yourself!" Yang's eyes turned fiery, Branwen red as she demanded this, doing her best to resist her restrained as the chair finally reached her level and the floor closed around its main support, locking it in. From there Yang yelled as the iron bars around her hand and leg cuffs started forcibly moving her to the chair, any give they gave merely letting her exhaust herself as they continued to push her down into the seat. 

"Oh don't worry, people hear that and they start wondering after whatever nefarious purposes are going on! Rest assured, nothing much will change for you! You'll go back to learning to kill Grimm, hang out with your friends and live a normal, fulfilling life! Really the only noticeable difference will be your libido and, even then, you won't feel any more need to screw around than you did before! When you eventually settle down you'll even probably have a better chance of handling it!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Yang called out as her left wrist was shot down to one arm of the chair, a series of locks resounding as she suddenly found she couldn't fight against it at all. She struggling with her right arm and kicked around with her legs as she tried to fight off the machinery, even as a hole opened up in the ceiling above her, two gas tanks and two halves of a head-container slowly but surely dropping down above her, though Yang had been far too angry to notice. "Seriously, let me go, let me out of here, this is some fucked up shit you're doing down here?! Is this what you're going to do to my fucking Team?! You sick fucks, Ruby's only fifteen! I swear to God I'm going to fucking kill somebody when I get out of here!" Despite Yang's threats and her wild gestures her legs and other arm were locked into the chair, as the headpiece slowly started to come into place, despite Yang's struggling. Before she could swear and curse anymore, suddenly, the two halves snapped forward, one scooping Yang's head and neck into it with a surprise gesture before the other quickly snapped in place on the other side, closing her head in and letting her hair dangle down as the metal bars slowly forced her into a normal, seated position. 

Yang struggled against the machinery as she grunted and groaned, the machine having an airtight lock around her neck that left her wincing as she felt bits of her hair pinch against it. You knew Yang Xiao Long was royally pissed when she didn't even give two shits about her hair being damaged, she just wanted out of this fucking chair to fucking kill Ozpin or whoever the fuck thought they could do this. As she wrestled and struggled, outside of the container the gas tanks connected to the side of the container and released, two pressure gauges on the front quickly rising as the gas was released into the space around Yang's head. Yang gasped as the container was suddenly shot full of a pink cloud of gas, the young woman fearing smoke or worse as she continued to struggle. Strange thing was that the gas, rather than agitating her lungs, just... flowed in and out plainly. Pleasantly even. As she grit her teeth and breathed it in through her mouth and nose, the smell and taste of this gas was decidedly... strawberry. Her favorite fruit and mixed into her favorite drink. The Pink Dust ground up into the smoke and converted into a gaseous form filled the space and Yang's lungs, mouth and nose, the young woman continuing to thrash as the exertion forced her to breath in more and more of the substance.

As she did so Yang slowly felt her breathing... even out. No more harsh, quick breaths as she sought to vigorously fight against her containment, Yang felt... good. She still knew she was angry, and indeed those emotions raged in her head and demanded she continued to struggle. However, the pleasantness of the Pink Dust just slowly pervaded her body as she breathed more and more of it in. Her mouth was coated in strawberries, all she smelt was strawberries and it was spreading through her blood. Any pain from her hair being pinched was slowly but surely evaporating, the stain of her body against her wrist guards disappeared and Yang's breathing continued to slow down more and more. Even her anger really mellowed out as the Dust gas did its work, the young woman's red eyes turning back to lilac as she started to willingly, deeply breath the Dust gas in. She remembered why she should be angry, of course, why she should be struggling against this imprisonment but, as she continued to breathe in the dust, she just didn't feel... motivated to be angry. She just felt... good. Relaxed. Calm. Tingles spread throughout her body as she breathed the Pink Dust in more and more until, finally, she fully relaxed against the chair which she'd only just then realized was unbelievably comfortable. As the machinery sensed her heart rate and breathing calming down they waited another few minutes to let the process sit. 

"Test her compliance." One of the clamps around Yang's ankles released, two tentacle limbs extending out from the hole in the ground to reach up and futz around with Yang's boot and stockings. Rather easily the articles of clothing were removed, the young woman not even resisting being stripped of this garment as she continued to calmly breathe in the dust, her mind clouding over with a soft pleasure as she smiled slightly. Another limb extended up and out, this one ended in feathers, as the tentacles grabbed Yang's bare leg and lifted it, the feathers dusting themselves against Yang's foot. There were no jerking motions, no sudden movement to try and get away. Yang did, in fact, smile and giggle, feeling pleasure run up her leg and straight up to her brain. However, she resisted none of the process. She just felt too good to.

"The Gaseous Form of the Pink Dust has dulled Miss Xiao Long's able to resist for now. Upon completion, it should be a simple matter to restore it. For now, the rest of the physical can proceed as normal. Strip the subject down; her replacement clothes can be put on once we're through with the procedure." With that the wrist-clamps and the clamp around her other ankle disengaged, the hand containers rising into the ceiling as they slipped off of Yang's relaxed digits and the ankle clamp descending into the floor as they left Yang there, relaxed as can be, as she smiled and rubbed against the comfortable leather of the chair. Tentacled limbs again rose from the floor as they began moving around Yang's entire body, the relaxed girl barely even resisting as they kept bodily moving her around to strip her of her clothes. Her panties, tight shorts and skirt were dragged down her legs along with her other boot and stocking, her jacket and scarf were slipped off of her arms and neck while her tube top and bra were merely torn in half. Yang shivered as she felt her bare ass and back rest against the cool leather, her pussy somewhat wet from all the groping and touching the limbs had done in undressing her, her D-Cup breasts resting against her ribs as her nipples went hard. A numb smile sat on her lips as the pleasure tingled through her body. Her gloves and Ember Celica had been removed along with the hand containers, leaving Yang Xiao Long as naked as the day she was born on the seat. Finally, with no signs of resistance, the head mask split in half, disengaging as pink, gaseous steam rose out from it, Yang's hair and head damp as she sat, smiling pleasantly as the machinery rose back into the ceiling.

"Excellent, the subject is now ready to begin. First deployment." The artificial voice chirped out happily, its tone reassuring the now soothed and numb Yang rather than irritating her as something dropped down from the ceiling. Her lilac eyes, now lazy and hazy, looked out to see... some kind of sucker? It was pink and glowing, dull energy pulsing through it and, though Yang couldn't see it from her angle, five metal hooks roughly arranged in a star-like pattern were hidden behind it. At first, the dopily happy young woman just smiled at it, too relaxed to do anything. As the object approached her face it waved about, drawing her eyes to it and, more importantly, wafting the particles of loose Dust on the Pink Crystal into the air. The smell of strawberries again filled Yang as she moaned pleasurably, her mind having come to associate the taste with calm pleasure. She stuck her tongue out to try and reach the sucker, only for it to be pulled away from her. Too calm and too relaxed to try and move her body to get closer to it, Yang just whined, sticking her tongue out further to try and get at it. When that failed Yang pushed out her lips, a puckering gesture as her tongue tried to grace it. Upon the puckering being confirmed by camera, the sucker was brought, slowly but surely, toward Yang, her tongue grazing it and causing the taste of strawberries to hit her taste buds hard. Yang moaned as she continued puckering, a kissing gesture as she tried to bring it into her mouth. The young couldn't tell it was being done for her, the crystal drawing closer and closer until Yang could fit her lips around most of it, the young woman chirping happily as she licked at it.

She gave a short sound of surprise as the metal hooks around the backside of the crystal suddenly reached forward, locking into place without piercing Yang's Aura. The sudden pressure on her lips drew a slight murmur from the young woman, the pressure making her lips tingle as she continued to wrap her lips around the sucker and lick at it. Already her saliva was mixing and drawing off Pink Dust from the item, drawing itself down her throat and into her stomach while also coating her lips, the almost entirely pure Dust surging through her body as Yang moaned, feeling herself growing hotter as her pussy began to dribble as the Dust slowly rose from her stomach and spread through her body. Once satisfied her lips were locked into place the sucker then pressed itself deeper into Yang's mouth, dragging itself across her tongue as Yang rolled her eyes back in pleasure at the full blast of taste hitting her tongue. Her lips were pushed in and down but, just as that finished, the sucker was drawn back out by the mechanism, drawing her lips back out as they were freshly coated with saliva and Dust. 

With a sudden snap, the motion repeated, faster this time, the sucker being drawn into Yang's mouth, squishing her lips in, before pulling out, dragging them out and pulling on them hard. The process repeated faster and faster with each time, the sucker penetrating Yang's mouth over and over as the hooks kept her lips locked in place around it, her tongue and lips drawing out more and more Pink Dust as the dribble of it down her throat increased as the rubbing of her mouth drew more and more of it into her. Yang moaned around the sucker as the pulling and pushing of her lips pleased her, the taste running down her throat as she started sucking on the crystal. Feeling Yang fellate the sucker itself, the pressure increasing, the machine began to draw the sucker out more and more with each pull, Yang's slurping and sucking against it growing louder as her cheeks began to go concave. All the while, unseen by the young woman as she closed her eyes and murmured pleasurably was that the process was slowly but surely stretching out her lips, pulling them out even as the effects of the Pink Dust began to change them, making them fuller and fatter. Already the process had made her lips look swollen, comparable to a bee sting, as the young continued to moan as she slurped on the crystal pressing and pulling her lips. 

"Great, the subject is responding well and her body is accepting the Pink Dust. Keep it up, Miss Xiao Long! Second deployment." By now the positive feedback of the A.I.'s voice was well accepted, a smile momentarily forming on Yang's engorged lips before the sucker device pressed them back in and pulled them out again, the blonde suckling against the crystal as the chair itself shifted, two metal devices slipping out from the back of it. First, a pair of injectors with a series of securing clamps set at the end of them swung in, a solution of liquefied Pink Dust hanging in vials off of the back of the injectors clearly visible. As they approached the clamps pressed around Yang's nipples, holding them in place as the young woman moaned around the crystal jamming in and out of her mouth, her nubs going hard as the cold steel held them closely. The injectors pressed forward and prodded at Yang's nipples, finding purchase and then breaking the surface. The numbing agent wasn't just needed to assure a lack of resistance and calm in the subject; several steps of the process required the user's Aura to not be so quick to fire. While Yang squirmed, a whine of displeasure echoing from her throat even over the gyrations of the crystal sucker in her mouth, her Aura did not resist as the injectors finished pressing themselves through the surface layer and injected their payload, the glowing pink liquid draining out of the vials and into Yang's tits. Whatever displeasure Yang might have felt was immediately washed away as a loud moan echoed from the young woman's throat, her titties suddenly feeling so hot as the Pink Dust moved through the blood vessels inside of them, her nipples now even more sensitive as each tweak and fondling motion by the clamps caused Yang's pussy to dribble more cum onto the leather seat. The injectors removed themselves from Yang's nipples and moved back, a bar with several moving, soft prodding extrusions then extending out and around the chair before pressing down close and onto Yang's chest, her breasts being lightly squished underneath the soft, rubbery protrusions as the pressure made her squirm slightly in her seat, trying to rub her breasts against them. 

The gesture would prove to be unnecessary as the bar started to vibrate, the rubbery protrusions pressed against Yang's chest beginning vibrate and gyrate around, rubbing around in circles against Yang's already considerable D-cups while also pressing closer and farther away at the same time. Yang's eyes rolled into the back of her head, lilac eyes turning red for just a moment as her cheeks collapsed around the sucker, a load moan echoing alongside a particular wet, long slurp of the crystal as Yang sucked on it with all her might based on instinct, her lips stretched out further and plumping up more as the pleasure from her tits being rubbed and massaged by the protrusions rocked her body. The rubbery ends practically pawed at her tits as they rubbed them all around, squishing them and pressing them down and flicking against her nipples in the most delightful of ways as Yang's hips bucked, her pussy spraying slightly as a petite-orgasm rocked her body. The heat in her tits flared up as the Dust was being coaxed in and around her titties, being activated by the sudden pleasure and pressure as, like her lips, her tits began to expand. The machinery accommodated the growing tits, falling backward as they grew out in spurts, Yang's skin growing more sensitive along with their size as her Ds quickly sprouted into DDs. Despite the machine's pace Yang's chest was growing quickly, already plunging into an E-Cup as her tits began to press harder and harder against the machine. Mindless howls of pleasure escaped between Yang's lips as the crystal sucker continued to plow in and out of her mouth, her tits already growing so quickly as to press up and below the bar. Her nipples got caught between a pair of the protrusions, being rubbed and pinches as the young woman's toes curled against the floor, tears streaming down her eyes from the sheer pleasure of it all. Even as her tits swelled and blew up, reaching down to the middle of her ribs even contained as they were, her nipples were swelling from the constant attention as well, growing harder and harder as they grew bigger.

"My goodness, it seems your breasts are really reacting to the process! Good to see, Yang!" If the machine expected an answer from Yang it got none, just the muffled hums and moans of the young woman as she reflexively swallowed the Dust-laden spit in her mouth, her lips having been pulled and fattened to a natural, full degree before being expanded out beyond that, her bottom lip curling out as the crystal at the end of the sucker would've disappeared behind them had it not been for the clamps and the machinery pulling her lips, farther and farther out, her cheeks now going concave fully with each pull as she wrestled her tongue against the crystal and sucked back on it, a veritable vacuum of force developing in her mouth. "Now then, the final deployment for the physical." The A.I. voice remarked as a part of the chair's legs extended out and flipped over. revealing a long, crystalline dildo that was slowly shifted up between Yang's legs. The mechanical limbs grabbed at her ankles and calves, lifting her legs and spreading them slightly as the young woman continued to mindlessly pay no heed to anything beyond her ballooning boobs and her sucker. The dildo, glowing pink as the rest of the Dust had, approached her lips, her pussy dribbling wet and ready as it approached. The dildo pressed to her lips, guided by the cameras in the room, as Yang's snatch seemed to wrap around it itself, her lips trying to swallow it whole as the muscles of her pussy's mouth grabbed at it. 

Yang's moans heightened, becoming higher pitch and desperate as the dildo slid slowly into her. By now years of Combat School had guaranteed her hymen had been torn to shreds, beyond even Aura's ability to repair it. The dildo, therefore, slid comfortably into Yang's sopping slit, large enough that it ground against the walls of her pussy but not so comically large that it could spurn Yang out of her pleasured state. She howled around the crystal sucker pulling her lips back and forth as the dildo hilted itself inside of her, resting there for a moment to let her pussy clamp down and shape itself around it before pulling out, leaving her whimpering and crying as her legs kicked helplessly in the air, toes flexing as she bucked her hips against the dildo. Just as it threatened to slip out entirely, it hilted itself back into the young woman with one hard thrust, the young woman pleasurably chirping around the dildo as her body sang with pleasure, from her lips that were pulled longer and fatter, her tits which had now easily extended over 10 inches out from her body and were being constrained by the bar and, now, by her pussy, as the Dust felt hot against the walls of her slit. The Dust's presence kicked off the material in her body, sinking the heat into her hips as Yang continued to buck them against the dildo as it pressed in and out of her. 

With her legs dangling up in the air uselessly it was easy to see the growth begin in her ass, practically presented by her posture as her globes began to fatten up. While tight from working out, Yang's hourglass figure had already been soft and thick by any normal definition. As the Dust roiled inside of her, hammered on by the dildo working itself against Yang's cunt, her cheeks began to balloon out, adding a few inches onto her position in her seat as they expanded out and rubbed against each other. Yang gleefully rubbed her ass against the leather seat, the skin becoming more sensitive the fatter and thicker it got. Her hips kept up with the growth of her ass, not letting it stand out from her hips too far as they raced to meet the width of her shoulders. Slight growth extended down to her thighs to help round out her figure, though her thighs grew the slowest of all parts of her lower half. Her mind was so overwhelmed by the pleasure of her growing body, Yang couldn't possibly imagine it getting any better as she felt the slow build of her orgasm in the pit of her stomach. 

When the contraption by her legs extended out a new part, a soft pad that reached up and toward her clitoris and pressed against it before vibrating, Yang's mind was sent over the edge. Her eyes crossed and rolled back as her lips stretched from how hard she sucked, her entire body shaking and her legs uselessly kicking around as her fingers scraped against the leather of the chair as everything went pure white in a red hot orgasm. The orgasm ignited a fire throughout Yang's entire body as, suddenly, everything erupted into growth. Her tits grew ever faster, ballooning even harder against the bar as it continued to rub against them. Her ass exploded, pounds just falling onto it as it jiggled and pressed her higher up in the seat, her hips going wider as they began to test the arms of the chair. Her hair suddenly began to grow longer, extending out down her back as her eyelashes fluttered fully and larger. Her nails began to grow, a manicure and pedicure soon growing on her fingers and toes as her fingernails soon found themselves extended out a couple of inches. Her height began to kick up a few inches, riding the wave of pleasure as her orgasm sent the Pink Dust surging through her body.

"Phenomenal! It's not just your breasts, but your hips and everything else too! Motherhood will be becoming of you once you're done with Beacon, I'm sure! Extending out the chair to match subject's growth and preparing the first mental step; wiping her appearance." The chair shifted and shuddered for a moment before all parts of it seemed to grow. The arms of the chair extended out so that Yang's hips, which had matched her shoulders in width and then started to expand beyond them, wouldn't be pinched. The cushions of the seat extended out to keep up with Yang's height and to lovingly cradle her increasingly fat ass. The bar around her breast extended out two additional panels with the protrusions on them, wrapping around her growing, monstrous tits fully, now easily a whole foot away from her torso and, if freed, easily reaching the bottom of her ribs as they began to eclipse her arms. The sucker continued working away, jerking around Yang's moans of absolute pleasure as she continued to ride her orgasm, the Pink Dust dildo pounding away at her snatch extending and drawing it out as the girl just shuddered. A device popped out from the back of the seat, a series of small, sharp points at the end of a box extended down towards Yang's scalp, her hair making it tingle as it grew out longer and longer. The needles pressed down around Yang's head but, rather than piercing it, they sent delicate shocks down, the device powered by Pink Dust as Yang's eyes rolled up, the pleasure absolutely blocking out any discomfort as some combination of science and magic worked away at her. 

She remembered herself; Yang Xiao Long. Tall for her age among her peers but no giant, especially compared to Pyrrha who dwarfed her. Sexy for sure, with D-cups she proudly displayed in her tube top and a soft but not flabby ass she kept in nice, tight short shorts. It had taken a good seventeen years for her to get there but... but... wait. No. That wasn't right. The memory got... fuzzy. She wasn't seventeen then with that appearance, right? That didn't feel... right? Then again, shouldn't it? Sure she bloomed fast and hard but she had a relatively normal puberty, starting when she really started growing into her body at... at... thirteen? No...

Yang's recollection of what she looked like, her appearance was washed away in a cloud of pink, the confident, sensibly figured brawler largely disappearing from her mind. As this device finished its work and withdrew, and as Yang's growth began to slow, a new device at the end of a long, metal cable extended out from behind the chair; a pink visor with a metal coil connected at its top slapped itself on top of Yang's eyes, the lilac orbs staring back into the pink screen as she continued sucking the sucker and being fucked by the dildo, the pleasure keeping her engaged as she felt... no.

No, she'd been twelve when she hit puberty... and God did puberty hit hard. The figure she'd remembered being her at seventeen in her mind was her at fourteen, already packing a body women would kill for as she blossomed into a sexy, gorgeous young woman. Strong too, with a well-toned middle that slowly grew in as part of the last spasms of her growth and toned arms. She kept right on growing up until Beacon, her body the walking embodiment of too hot to trot and sex on heels. Yeah, yeah that was right, Yang thought to herself. 

"Alright, seems like the growth is done and the rewrite is over. Disengage the mechanisms." Slowly but surely the various mechanisms around Yang's body stopped; not outright to avoid discomfort but slowly but surely as the Pink Dust's potency began to wane. As they stopped Yang's orgasm came to a slow halt, the young woman breathing deeply through her nose as a layer of sweat covered her entire body, the seat and her thighs utterly coated in cum as her legs relaxed, finally. The first to fully disengage was the sucker, the clamps undoing themselves from around Yang's lips. With one last pull a loud, wet 'pop' rang out in the room, Yang's lips now easily making it halfway down to her chin and a fourth of the way up to her nose as they sat, fat and perky, on her face. As she breathed out through her now freed mouth the bar around her tits pulled back away from her tits and then slipped away, one last rub against her colossal boobies as they finally fell flat against her torso and slapped against her ribs. The bottom of her tits rounded out to just above her belly button, sitting nice and naturally on her ribs as they extended out a full foot from her body and eclipsed her arms when kept close to her side. Her nipples were positively engorged, fat and thick and bigger around than her own mouth. A white, liquid substance pooled at the end of them, much to the A.I.'s surprise.

"Oh my! How rare! You really did take to the Dust, Miss Xiao Long!" Her milk dripped down from her tits, having already wetted the rubbery protrusions that had pulled and pinched her nipples while they grew to such an utterly fat, suck-able size. Her hips now easily stood out several inches beyond her shoulders, though her titties sad wider and rounder than even they did as they idly slapped together. The roundness of her ass pressed her up several inches in her chair, her cheeks jiggling with each movement she made as they rubbed up against each other. Her thighs had not grown so much throughout the entire process, leaving her a definitive gap where it would be easy to see her ass cheeks through. As the Pink Dust dildo pulled itself free of her snatch, eliciting one last moan of delight from Yang as it did, her pussy remained tight and pink, the dildo disappearing back into the chair as her snatch oozed cum for a moment as she came down from her pleasurable high. Her height had shot up quite a bit, though it seemed that it was almost in a subconscious desire to keep her ludicrously long hair from dragging on the ground. Still, without heels of a few inches, her new height would fail. 

It wasn't how Yang looked coming in... but she wouldn't know that if it could be helped. As far as she could be concerned, this is how Yang Xiao Long had looked coming to Beacon. The visor over her eyes implanted one last set of false memories to replace the erased ones of the events that had brought her here and had transpired. Rather than a much more 'physical' physical than she had anticipated, Yang recalled something more in line with what she thought; an electric pulse from the orbs to test her Aura, robots walking up to try and challenge her ferocity, running for a mile on a treadmill. All of this would have taken time, of course, but the transformation itself had as well! Yang wouldn't realize it, but she'd essentially sat in that chair growing and sucking and cumming for hours on end, her orgasm having been dragged out to beyond a ridiculous manner.

"Alright, let's finish this up! Produce the uniform, she'll be able to purchase herself a new wardrobe herself afterward!" Yang was helped onto her feet by the appendages that had helped constrain her previously as they quickly pressed a new school uniform onto the woman's curvaceous body. Her old uniform and much of her old clothes would be removed from her dorm room by now, with the rest of her team going through the same process she had, to ensure nothing overly strange was leftover. While the uniform was, by the grace of her new figure, quite sexy on its own, it wasn't provocatively so or intentionally. It fit her the same as her old one had just sized up for her new figure. Finally, all the hard work was done and the prep work completed, one last device came down from the ceiling; a spray canister full of some white gas. With a spray in Yang's face the young woman breathed in it... and, slowly but surely, began to blink, her eyes focusing again as she coughed, waving the odd-smelling gas out of her face. 

"Woah... uh, sorry... I think I kind of spaced out there for a second." Yang remarked, being careful to not scratch herself with her manicured fingers as she rubbed at her eyes. The young woman smacked her fat lips, rubbing at them as they felt oddly wet, as she looked around. "So... I did it right? This is actually it for the end of the day?"

"Why yes, Miss Xiao Long! Thank you for being so patient! Now that we have your physicality on record, Beacon should be able to tailor your physical education to help guide you along! Given how amazingly well you performed, I don't think simple runs against Beowolves in the Emerald Forest will suit you! We might need to test you against something slightly more ferocious." Yang grinned at that; hey, if all those tests, which weren't even that boring, lead up to that then she could get behind it.

"Fuck yeah! Give me something that'll actually make me sweat when I punt its head off into the next kingdom." Yang said, slamming her fists together in a gesture that made her tits jostle inside of her uniform, her engorged nipples rubbing against her bra as she bit back a moan. Fuck, she was horny. Hopefully, nobody else would be back at the dorm so that she could get some time to work that off. 

"That's the intention, Miss Xiao Long! Though don't get too cocky; I think your classmates will also prove to be a formidable challenge on their own!" This was always the part that broke some actual humans and Faunus when they operated the process. Numbing themselves to the changes, to activating the steps, even to tricking them into the machinery. They could numb themselves to that, try to not think about it.

No; it was trying to go back after that. Looking at this entire sordid ordeal and then continuing to lie to them afterward. They had changed these young men and women and permanently; even if they went off and killed thousands of Grimm and lived otherwise normal lives, it was hard to go through what they did day after day. 

The A.I., of course, had no such misgivings. 

"Now then, you're free to go back to your dorm room, Miss Xiao Long! Enjoy yourself!" If she could get five minutes along before doing some exercise she, would certainly have one..., come to think about it, she'd probably need a new wardrobe. Her growth spurt as of late had basically wrecked her last wardrobe. 

So, despite all her thrashing and fighting coming in, Yang Xiao Long left the room of the machine, none the wiser for what had transpired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I originally envisioned this idea, and indeed as the summary suggests, this was a sort of 'what-if' scenario inspired by comics created by BradTanker3, who has a DeviantArt account. While his comics leaned more into Bimbofiction elements like IQ-Loss and Sluttification that I avoid, they're well-drawn and appealing in their own right. So much so that I felt inspired to do a series of shorts featuring them and twists on them. When I set out to write this, I wondered if, had these comics come out as I was initially writing Pink Dust, if I'd have gone with them rather than with the method seen in Pink Dust.
> 
> The answer by the way, is no. For many of you the reason is clear; this form of the transformation is so much more starkly sinister and dark compared to the light tone I pursued with the initial chapters of Pink Dust. Yes, the sinister elements are still very much there and present, with Blake's chapter being a real window into how fucked up what Beacon's doing to the girls and boys is once you're outside of the Pink Dust haze (and thus setting up for later plot developments as the series gravitates towards its characters and relationship more) but they're sub-text and not invasive.
> 
> With The Machine, the sub-text becomes text text. The sinister nature of the events here is much more fully on display and the transformations, at least in the beginning, feel much more harsh. Rather than the girls naturally falling into their new state pleasurably with the same results, it's much more in your face and hard, much like the eponymous Machine itself. In the end I wouldn't ever choose to use this for the main Pink Dust series, but it was fun to write this alternative take. I hope BradTanker3 likes it and he didn't mind me scrubbing off the IQ-Loss and Sluttification. I really do enjoy his art, despite that content, though naturally I'd probably enjoy it even more if he occasionally dipped his toe into my side of the swimming pool, hah!


End file.
